Awkward
by lilartistgrrl
Summary: Contains spoilers from IGo To Japan and possibly any iCarly episode. Seddie. One-shot. Hopefully it's not too unrealistic.


**So here's my first Seddie story. I know it's kinda rushed...and kinda OOC at times...but it's my first...so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

They were finally back from their crazy trip to Japan. It seemed that everything was going good: They had gotten to the awards on time, won, and Kyoko and Yuki had been brought to justice...but Sam Puckett had some questions for iCarly's tech producer.

It was the day after their return, and Carly, Sam and Freddie were in the studio thinking up new ideas for the webshow. Carly, for some reason, was feeling weird around Sam and Freddie ever since they got back, but she didn't know why. She decided that they could think of ideas on their own, and she knew that they wouldn't kill each other if she left.

"I'm gonna go help Spence build his monkey sculpture. Will you guys be o.k. without me for a while?" she asked.

They just looked at her as she left. It was very odd. It wasn't like Sam to be so quiet. She wasn't even craving meat as much as usual. Something was up, and she wanted to know what. Something had happened during their trip to Japan.

As the elevator door closed, the silence between Sam and Freddie got deeper. They couldn't really look at each other. Freddie didn't understand why Sam was acting so weird, but, for some reason he felt weird too. Finally, Sam broke the silence.

"Look...Freddie.." she started

"Freddie? No Freddork, Fredward, Fredwad?" he asked with suspicion.

"Whatever. Look...obviously, something's up with you."

"With me? What are you talking about? You haven't eaten a Fatcake all day!"

"Ok, maybe it's both of us."

"No, it's just you."

"WHATEVER! Can I just ask you a question?"

"Ok...?"

"When we hugged...after we won the award...did you feel something?"

"What, like nausea?"

"No...like...i dunno...warmth?"

"What are you saying Sam, do I make you all warm and fuzzy inside?"

"You're the one who was looking in my suitcase and tickling my stomach!"

"Yeah well...you...threw an apple at my head!"

"Don't forget the pudding."

"Forget the stupid pudding, everyone knows legs are better anyway. What we should be talking about is...umm..."

"Why you were looking in my suitcase!"

"I wasn't!"

"Then how did you see my underwear?"

Freddie blushed, his mouth completely dry.

"Umm..."

"Spit it out, Fredwad!"

"Fine...I....umm.."

"Just tell me!"

"I'm afraid you'll hurt me!"

"I'm going to hurt you no matter what you say, and i'll hurt you even more if you don't just tell me already!"

"Alright, fine...I...put a webcam in the bathroom...and I was trying to see Carly naked...and I saw you..."

"YOU SAW ME NAKED?"

"No, I turned it off once I saw the underwear. I didn't want to see you naked."

"Didn't?"

"I still don't!"

"So you expect me to believe that you set a webcam up to see Carly naked?"

"Yes...?"

"Well I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I know you set it up to see me naked!"

"I told you, I don't want to see you naked!"

"Whatever...but I didn't see you tickling Carly's stomach after we won."

"I was just being friendly!"

"Friendly...with the girl who picks on you all the time? With the girl you hate?"

"I don't hate you, Sam..."

"Well you should...there's no reason for me to pick on you like I do....except for..."

"Except for what?"

"Because I like you..."

It was barely a whisper, but Freddie heard it. Finally, after all this time wondering why she specifically picked on him more than anyone else...Now he knew for sure what he had suspected all along. Sam was looking at him excpectantly, waiting for him to respond, but Freddie wasn't sure how to. How could he possibly tell her that she wasn't the only one doing something to hide feelings?

"Sam...I forgive you for being mean to me, I just hope you can forgive me."

"What do you mean?"

"I...well...you probably already know this...but...I don't really like Carly. I just get nervous around you and don't know what to do...But I feel really comfortable around Carly because I have no feelings other than friendship for her. So when I can't stop thinking about you, I sorta pretend Carly's you...hoping that somehow you'll realize that I'm talking to you when I tell her I love her..."

"Oh, Freddie, are you serious? You are such a dork!"

"Yeah, well at least my butt's not shaped like a ham!"

"Hey, loser, we just told each other how we feel, we don't have to fight anymore."

"Oh...yeah."

Even though they had both dreamt about this moment for too long, they didn't think they'd be this nervous. Freddie brush Sam's long hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

"Oh, Sam...why did this denial have to go on for so long?"

"I don't know, but why let it go on anymore, just kiss me alre-"

But his lips were already on hers, and his hands were playing with her hair, and her hands were on his oddly shaped butt. She spanked him.

The elevator door opened.

"Sam!"

"Oh come on, Freddie, i've always wanted to spank you, you dork."

"Well that's certainly something i'd never thought I'd hear you say."

"CARLY!"

"Well at least now I know why you guys were acting so strange. I'm gonna go back down stairs. You guys can make out, you know you need to. Besides, this is kinda...odd...again...Well, bye!"

And with that, Carly left again and Sam and Freddie were no longer fighting or pretending, they were kissing and happier than they'd ever been.

"OOH OOH AHH AHH!"

And suddenly, a monkey came in the room.

"GET BACK HERE, BANANKEY!" shouted Spencer. He looked down and saw Sam and Freddie.

"Whoa, I knew it was only a matter of time before you two finally figured it out."

"Uhh...Spence?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a monkey in here?"

"Oh, that's for my monkey sculpture."

"You're making a sculpture out of a monkey?"

"No, i'm making a sculpture out of 52 monkeys. And Banankey is the finishing touch. GET BACK HERE YOU CRAZY PRIMATE!"

Sam and Freddie shrugged, and got back to their long awaited, much needed makeout fest.

THE END.

* * *

**Just to clarify, because I didn't feel it necessary to put into the story, the sculpture was made out of live monkeys. None of them were hurt. It was kinda like Harry Joyner's human sculpture. Don't ask me how he got them to all stay still. Spencer's magical, we all know that. Furthermore, no animals were harmed in the making of this fanfic. :)**


End file.
